A New Reason
by Speedstreek360
Summary: He thought all he had left was to seek vengeance on the Autobots. That was until he found out Alpha Trion had left him with something to cling on to. (Sequel to "Confronting the Past", Prequel to "Revival")


One shot! Set in "What a Mother Lives For" Universe. A sequel to"Confronting the Past" and prequel to "Revival".

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: graphic birth scene, be warned. Also, Mpreg.

...

A New Reason

...

...

**_Darkmount…._**

….

It started off as annoying. Energon tanks rumbling, sending aches through his abdominal sensors, then his vision becoming unclear, unfocused. After that it escalated, so now there came a sickening feeling with a heady drowsiness when the warlord walked between his shifts. His walking was like a sort of weak stumble when he moved forwards and to top it off, his abdomen had begun to form a small bump on it.

The warlord of the Decepticons counted his lucky stars that no one bothered him when he was in these situations. Ever since that…that….debate with Alpha Trion, Megatron hadn't felt right afterwards for the past three earth months. And he was a little angry as well as sad that Alpha Trion had left him without a word of goodbye at least….

Today though was the worst of the strange symptoms of his body. He had lost his balance and purged this morning's high-grade all over the floor of the command center when Soundwave had come to him to deliver a report. The moment the silver mech had stood up in outrage at the report of the Autobots being able to gain one of their energon minds, he was cut off from his rant when nausea took hold of him. Soon after the sickly purge, Megatron had collapsed on to his side with a grunt, clutching his abdomen as he lied there in half-processed energon. The stench of it didn't help with his clearly ailing systems.

Megatron growled when his cramps returned and clutched at his abdomen.

"Soundwave…!" he hissed at his most loyal lieutenant with widened optics and bared fang, his claws screeching across the floor as they scored marks from his free hand.

He heard a small beeping from his trusted comrade before he felt his old friend's presence knelt down and concerned beside him. The thin fingers caressed over his helm and side to comfort the mech in pain, the silent one unsure of what actions to take. Megatron shakily tried to get up. Soundwave pulled only his servos away slightly, keeping them out in case his lord asked for his assistance.

The silver mech only succeeded in crawling towards the throne to grab one of the armrests before his systems off-lined from the pain and sickness, causing his body to go lax and become limp as he lay there on the throne unconscious.

….

There was something bright beaming down upon his optics as he slowly on-lined. His optics shutters still felt slightly heavy while light above him moved around with his optics following it.

"My Lord, thank you for waking up," the smug, oily voice of his medic breached his audio sensors with the small beeps of the spark monitor in the background.

Megatron growled, reaching up to rub at his optics. His helm ached slightly as he tried to sit up on the med. berth.

"I wouldn't move, Lord Megatron. Not unless you want purge up more energon and collapse again," the as a soft click and the bright light was gone, revealing the blurred shades of purple in the ex-gladiators vision. After a few moments, he recognized the dark purple walls and empty medical berths beside and across from him.

Knockout came into view, holding up a cube of energon, "This should help with the nausea my lord. It's low-grade, although I probably shouldn't be giving it to you, since you seem to be putting on a bit of weight my lord," he patted slight bump on the warlord's.

"How long was I unconscious, doctor?" Megatron ordered, taking the cube without a second thought. Despite the processor aches and what not, the silver mech could feel the pangs of hunger from his empty energon tanks.

"Several earth hours my lord. Soundwave and Shockwave made sure the base didn't collapse from Starscream's command."

A chuckle escaped the warlord. He had no doubt the treacherous seeker would attempt to rein in command while he was out. Thankfully, he could depend on his two loyal mechs.

The med. bay doors opened and in came Soundwave.

"I informed him of your awakening," Knockout explained to the question not asked, as he began mixing a few liquids together in one of the energon cubes.

The silent mech was at Megatron's side in a sparkbeat, gently caressing his shoulder plate.

"I am fine Soundwave, no need to fret," the silver mech reassured the younger mech giving a small pat over his servo.

His old friend gave a slight flinch, his way of giving a small smile to the gladiator. Megatron allowed a soft sigh to escape him, before Knockout came back over with a scanner.

He eyed it warily.

"No need to worry my lord, I only wish to run a few scans to see what the cause of your current sickness is and if there's any medication you can take to cure it," the medic explained, twirling said scanner in his servos.

Megatron and Soundwave shared a quick glance, before the warlord nodded.

"You may proceed Doctor," he said softly, leaning back against the med. berth so the scanner could get a good lay out of his systems.

He felt the tension in Soundwave's fingers as they watched Knockout run the scans. The silver mech relaxed in the moments. He knew that if the medic tried anything, his third would immediately dispatch the sadistic doctor before he could cause any harm to their leader's person.

There was a small, positive sounding beep form the scanner. The red mech raised an optic ridge. Then he did another scan. Same beep. He did another. Then another. And another. And another.

The process was repeated for a few more times while the constant beep went on over and over and annoying Megatron. Knockout's optics widened and bit his bottom lip plate while looking at Megatron and then back to the scanner. He turned scuttled over to the computer console and downloaded the scans in order to get a more magnified appearance.

The silver warlord squirmed uneasily on the berth. Knockout was obviously anxious about something that had appeared on the scanner, though what he didn't know.

A dramatic gasp immediately caught the warlord and his mute companion's attention as the snapped their helms in the direction of the noise in near perfect unison.

Knockout pivoted back around on his pedes, pointing at the screen while he attempted to form a coherent sentence while looking between said screen and Megatron.

"You…! Scanners! Pick up, you…!" He continued to babble in shock and pointing a digit at the silver mech lying down before him, "You! Interfaced…spark merge….! Spark…!" he seemed to choke back slightly on the last word.

Megatron snapped his fingers sharply to silence the obviously hysterical mech with a small glower, "Knockout, cease your incessant babbling and tell me what is going on?!"

He shouted the last part, his voice echoing through the base as he angrily and impatiently waited for a clear answer instead of the prattle he had been given earlier. He hated beating around the bolts.

"My lord, it ah…it appears you…." Knockout patted his chest plating as if to clear his throat, "I discovered two small forms growing within your gestation chamber my liege…" he gave a sort of unsure, sheepish look at him.

Megatron stared at Knockout in slight confusion as he processed what he had just been told before it clicked in. His red optics widened slightly, his lip plats pursing a little as he looked to the cherry red car mech.

"Knockout," he started softly, "Are….you saying that….I am….?"

"Carrying? Yes. Twins to be exact," Knockout muttered, as he rubbed the back of his helm, "They are…half way through the term honestly…."

The warlord continued staring at the medic. Then there was a sputtering noise coming from the ex-gladiator's systems before he crashed right there on the med. berth with a soft thump at the sudden process of all this information.

Knockout and Soundwave stared, the medic completely surprised by the reaction since he thought Megatron would be screaming at him instead of fainting, while Soundwave remained as stoic as always.

The red mech gave a nervous smile and chortle, "Well…He took it rather well I think, hehe?"

Soundwave turned to the medic. Then he lifted one of his servos up.

CLANG!

"AAGH! Watch the paint you fragger!"

….

**_Four weeks later…._**

…

Megatron laid there on his own berth. On the night stand beside him were a bunch of low-grade energon cubes stacked together.

He placed his servos over his abdomen where the bump had grown larger. The silver mech glared at the wall as his spark swelled in anger and dark thoughts of what he would do to Alpha Trion after he gave birth to the twins growing inside him. If he had known THIS would happen after he interfaced that one time, he would have fragging castrated the old mech!

When he had woken up in the med. bay, the first and strongest urge he had was to storm out of Darkmount, track down those damned forsaken Autobots and fragging KILL the old mech for putting him in this predicament! The only thing stopping him was that he was carrying and could not transform in his current state. Why, oh why had he forgotten to put up his shielding in the spark merge? Had he really that been far gone that he couldn't even remember to put up s few firewalls around his spark to keep any of the residue from seeping its way into his gestation chamber?

Megatron growled before he relaxed slightly when he realized that just fuming over this wasn't helping. What's done was done and he could not do a fragging thing about it. The mech couldn't terminate them. He did not believe in the terminated of innocent sparklings. Sparklings were the future of their race after all and he had not seen one since the Youth Sectors had been shut down. Also he was only making it worse for himself with all this negativity when new life was growing inside him once again. Which brought another concern to his attention.

Although he himself had announced the news via Soundwave, the warlord refused to leave his quarters. His carrier programming had kicked back on at full force and was making him stay put where he and the sparklings would be safest. His quarters were impenetrable. The only other opening besides the door in his quarters was the window that he kept bolted and locked so no one would get in. Soundwave was guarding the front while Shockwave delivered to him data-pads and energon cubes of low-grade from Knockout.

There was a sudden, small clanging sound that brought the silver mech out of his thoughts. The silver mech grunted at the kick from one of the little cretins inside his body.

He huffed, "You're worse than your big brother was…." He turned over on to his back, feeling and hearing the small cracks of his cabling when he did so.

A small wave of love and amusement flooded the connection between him and the two little ones growing inside him. He could help smiling at the emotions through the new, yet all too familiar bonds he shared with the two sparklings.

The earth gestation period for Cybertronians was seven months total. The Cybertronian race tended to breed faster than most beings which was a relief but also a pain for them. They didn't suffer as long as humans did, but since the process was quicker the pains were slightly more annoying and discomforting. And that was just carrying one sparkling, here Megatron was carrying two and the offspring of one of the ancient Primes no less.

He off-lined his optics and stopped himself from going down the line of thinking about the Original Thirteen of which Alpha Trion was born into. He off-lined his optics as a tear slid from them.

His little Orion…..his sweet little mechling….taken from him through loss of memory and now taken from him by the grip of death…..

He jumped when there was another kick, followed by a second one that once again drew him from his thoughts. He stared at his round abdomen, his expression softening.

Placing a servo over it, Megatron gave a small, promising smile, "I will not allow you to be taken from me this time, my little ones. This I promise….," he kissed the pointed tips of his digits and pressed them over his abdomen.

_And if anyone even dares to take you, I will hunt them down and will not stop until you are back and safe with me…_ he silently promised as he slipped off into recharge.

….

**_Two Months later…._**

….

Soundwave ran down the corridor with his comm. link buzzing from yet a third call from Knockout to demand why he was taking so long getting to the med. bay. The red mech didn't know how far it was to travel to the lower levels of their Headquarters from the very top of them, since he hardly ever left the med. bay here.

He knew he was close when he heard the pained screeched and curses coming from down the corridor where his lord's quarters would be located.

Megatron had gone into labor and was delivering the sparklings now on his own berth where he had remained for the rest of his term after discovering he was carrying twins. He had insisted that he remained in his quarters for the birthing since it was the safest and most private place in the whole Nemesis to him.

Soundwave typed in the code to his Master's chambers. The moment it opened he was in there in three long strides.

The sight that met him though caused him to falter in his walking if only for a moment.

There, legs spread gripping the berth in obvious pain and looking on the verge of murdering his heating blanket, Megatron had his face plates scrunched and his fangs bared as he tried to contain any further screams.

Knockout was knelt before his lord, his servos out in preparation for catching the sparklings while Shockwave stood to the side, helping his lord by spreading one of his legs out more to widen the opening for the sparklings to come out easier.

"Grrr…! Shockwave…when this is over…REMIND me to send the….Predacon…to….GNNGH!" Lord Megatron arched off the berth in pain as he attempted to hold back another pained scream.

"Easy my lord, the first one should show any moment!" Knockout assured him, before looking to the Third in command, "Soundwave, grab his other leg to help him spread out more, would you?"

Without a second glance, the mute mech went over and did as instructed. If it helped to ease his Lord's pain in any way then he would do it. He watched as a small ripple ran down the sides of Megatron's abdomen before the mech pushes and clenched his servos over the sides of the berth.

_Sweet Primus, this is more painful than how I gave birth to Orion!_ The silver mech hissed before pushing again. He could feel the spasms as his valve felt like it as being torn in two, his thighs trembling from the position he was in in an attempt to remain open.

He tried to remember the birth of his first child through all this, to try and think of how he had gotten through that and how it would help him through this!

He hyperventilated before throwing his helm back and letting out scream that made energon run cold.

"I see the helm of the first one my lord! Prepare for another push!" the medic's voice called from his position between his legs.

"I KNOW HOW THIS WORKS, SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT—!"

Another contraction wracked his frame, cutting him off as he let out another screech and pushed as hard as his body could allow in its pained state.

Then, there was only a strange emptiness as something slid out.

"It's out and…." There was a pause, before a wail reached the gladiator's audios, "You have a healthy little mechling my lord!"

_A mechling….!_ Megatron attempted to sit up to look at the first one, but instead was hit by another contraction that went through his entire frame in preparation for the second child.

"Easy Lord Megatron," Shockwave, ever calm and collected Shockwave, soothed him, "Only one sparkling to go and then you may rest and look at your two children…"

The silver mech looked at his older friend who, like Soundwave, had stood by his side loyally and faithfully throughout the years of his time as a gladiator. He could never be more thankful to have him here with him at the birth of his sons than right now. He allowed himself a vulnerable moment to give a thankful smile through his pain.

Then he felt the next spasm and he was back to pushing as hard as he could for the second child. He threw his helm back and screamed as Knockout encouraged and informed him of the second one's predicament. The first one was wrapped in a blue blanket at the moment and bein held in one arm by Soundwave, the safest place the son of Megatron could ever be.

He gave a particularly loud roar as the second little one finally came out of him. He collapsed back on to the berth with a wheezy gasp. Another screeching wail, this one louder and slightly higher in pitch than the first mechling's…

"It's another mech, sir and quite a cutie if I may add…" Knockout chuckle, attempting to keep himself from complaining about the fluids on his armor as he cleaned the little one up with a cloth.

Megatron had lifted his helm slowly, as Soundwave and Shockwave lowered his legs slowly before twin blue bundles were handed to him. Both sparklings squirmed, whines, squeaked and gave soft wails as they were placed in the arms of their mother.

Megatron stared at the two little ones, before lifting one servo, "….Leave me…." He gestured the other out.

The three mechs bowed respectfully to the mother, knowing that carriers needed moment alone to bond with their sparklings after the birth, leaving the room quietly.

The silver mech pulled back the blanket a bit to get a good look at the face plates of his two sons.

Two pairs of optics, one a bright ruby red and the other a dark human blood red gazed back at him shuttering slightly at the unfamiliar brightness around them before staring at the silver mech before them. One resembled him in great detail, except he had three little horn nubs on his helm and he was a dark violet. The other one….the other one was black and purple, with a small crest and two little antennae that…that resembled Orion's….

Megatron reached up to trace over the said crest lovingly. The little one looked up and gave a small coo, before holding the digit and nuzzling it. The silver mech choked back a sob as he smiled at the sparklings.

He leaned forwards and nuzzled the one looking like him, "You…shall be Galvatron…..named after my own creator…a great warrior who would have lead the lower class if he had lived long enough…." he kissed the child's helm as he began to slip off into recharge. He turned to the other and his smile became slightly wider, "And you….you will be named after a creation that was a replica of your late older brother….yet it will strike fear into those you meet, my spark…you I will call Nemesis."

Nemesis looked at his mother, before yawning, and he was followed by Galvatron. The younger twin had two little fangs in his mouth, while the older with the three horns had denta resembling his own mother's.

Megatron leaned back, his optics off-lined as he allowed the little sparks to bask in the connection to his own.

He looked off to the side and out the locked window of his quarters as the sunrise's light began to peak.

"…..thank you…Alpha…for giving me a new reason to live should we Decepticons lose the war…" he said softly, before off-lining his optics.

And for once, the mother that grieved so greatly for the loss of his first child, basked in the new bonds created with the two little ones as they made a permanent place in his spark.

...

Review please!


End file.
